


Moby Calum

by thruheavenandhighwater



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5 seconds of summer smut, 5SOS - Freeform, 5SoS smut, Calum Hood - Freeform, Calum Hood smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thruheavenandhighwater/pseuds/thruheavenandhighwater
Summary: Honestly, this is just smut. There is no real plot at all. Just 4,700 words of filth. Oral sex, unprotected shower sex, talk of the absolutely beautiful noises that Calum Hood definitely makes.





	Moby Calum

Calum was at the studio, a guitar in his lap as he and Luke tried to put some finishing touches on this song. Both men were getting frustrated as they tried and tried to find the right chords with no luck.

“Maybe we should just scrap this one.” Luke suggested with a sigh.

“No, we got this.” Calum told him. “We’re at the home stretch. Just gotta finish it out.”

Luke sighed again and went back to his guitar. Calum’s phone rang from his pocket. He set his own guitar down, leaning the neck against the couch that he was sitting on. When he pulled his phone from his pocket, a small smile came to his face when he saw your contact name on the screen.

_Y/N: Hey, rockstar. How’s work?_

_Cal: Been better. Trying to figure this shit out and Mr. Dramatic is wanting to scrap it._

_Y/N: Tell Luke to chill the fuck out_

Calum giggled to himself before relaying your message to the stressed out blond sitting across from him. “Tell Y/N to suck it.” He retorted with a shy smile.

_Cal: Luke says to suck it._

_Y/N: I would, but you’re all the way across town ):_

_Cal: Ya know, I could always change that._

_Y/N: If you’re not here in five minutes with your dick ready, I’m divorcing you._

Calum nearly knocked his guitar to the ground as he stood quickly from the couch. He took two long steps toward the door and grabbed his jacket from the hook next to it.

“The hell you goin’?” Luke asked as he opened the door.

“She’s taking your advice.” Calum answered over his shoulder as he started to step through the door.

“Oh, for fucks sake.” Luke said, a look of disgust coming to his face.

Calum giggled, now completely out the door with his hand resting on the doorknob. “I mean, yeah, probably that too.” He laughed as the disgusted look on Luke’s face got worse. “Keep working on that ‘till I get back. Maybe me getting some will inspire you.”

“Inspire me to fuckin’ vom.” Luke groaned as Calum shut the door behind him, another giggle falling from his lips.

 

Calum could feel the bulge in his jeans growing as he sped through town. The thought of your lips wrapped around him had him doing everything in his power to keep both hands on the steering wheel instead of palming his almost painfully hard cock through his jeans. He cursed loudly as he came up to a stop light, his hands gripping the wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white as he thought about you on your knees for him.

“Fuckin’ Christ…” He whined to himself as every image of you that he had saved in his mind’s spank bank flashed through his head. Glancing down at his lap, the tent he was pitching at just the idea of you made him fucking hate traffic lights in LA even more than he already did.

When he finally pulled into your driveway a few minutes later he barely even took the time to park his car and take his keys from the ignition before he was throwing the door open and all but running into the house. When he was finally inside, the door shut behind him, he nearly fell to his knees on the spot.

There you stood, waiting for him in the living room wearing his favorite piece of lingerie. It was a black, lacy number with thigh high stockings and a bra that you all but spilled out the top of. You sauntered over to where he stood in front of the door and put your hands in his hair. “Hi, baby.” You sighed as you began to run your fingers through his curls, your nails scratching lightly at his scalp. A low, throaty sigh fell from his parted lips as he closed his eyes, his hands landing on your bare waist. You removed one hand from his hair and dropped it to the front of his now way too tight jeans. “I see you’re all ready for me, huh?” You asked with a smile as you began to lightly rub him through the material.

“Yeah, princess.” He whined at the pressure. His fingers tightened on your waist as you started to undo his belt. “So fuckin’ ready to see you on your knees. Lookin’ so fuckin’ pretty for me.” You pulled your hand from his hair and moved it to join your other hand in undoing his belt. Once it was open, you quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. When you pushed them down his thighs his erect cock was clearly strained against his grey boxers. Calum kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans, leaving them in a pile in front of the door.

You took his hand and led him into the living room, gently pushing him down to sit on the couch. He moved so that he was sat on the very edge of the couch, his head thrown back as you started to rub your hand up and down his cock through his boxers. Small whines escaped his throat when you used your nails, lightly grazing over him.

“God, baby…” He groaned, his hips bucking up slightly.

You smiled to yourself as you fell to your knees between his parted thighs. He lifted his hips again when you tucked your fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers. You placed featherlight kisses to his thighs as you pulled them down, throwing them blindly to the side once they were off of him.

Taking him in your hand, you looked up to him to see him leaned against the back of the couch, his hands in fists at his sides. You pumped your hand up and down his cock a few times before you sighed quietly. “I’ve sucked you off a million times but I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to how big you are, baby.” You told him.

His hands flew to your hair, his long fingers tangling in the locks tightly. You kneeled forward and finally took his tip between your lips. Small, sweet, high pitched whines poured out of Calum as you flicked the tip of your tongue along his slit. You hummed and moved your hands to his hips, holding him in place as he bucked up further into your mouth.

You held tightly to his hips as you moved your mouth further down his cock. He sat up quickly, his eyes opening wide when his tip hit the back of your throat, causing you to gag lightly. He let out a low, loud groan when you pulled back, giving yourself a second to take a deep breath before moving back down.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” He moaned above you, his hands tightening in your hair and pulling on the roots. You loved the sounds he made when he was like this. When he was in your mouth or your hand, completely desperate for you to make him cum. Even before you were dating, before you’d ever even touched him- you always knew that he was going to make the most beautiful noises. With a singing voice like that, it was impossible that he wouldn’t.

You pulled back, removing him from your mouth with a soft pop. “If I take my hands off your hips, will you be good?”

“Yeah, yes…” He whined, nodding his head frantically. God, he was so beautiful like this. He twisted his hips under your hands, moving even closer to the edge of the couch. “Yes, I’ll be good. I’ll be good.” You grinned to yourself, proud of how good you could make him feel.

You moved one hand to the base of his shaft, the other fell to his balls. You started to massage them in your hand, knowing exactly how to work them to drive Calum crazy. More of the same soft, high pitched whimpers came from him as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He fell back to the back of the couch as your hands started to work along his shaft and balls.

The soft whines that he was making had you all but soaking through the thin lace of the panties you wore. You removed your hand from his cock, moving it down between your own legs. You began to rub your clit, working yourself up to your own orgasm while Calum squirmed under your touch.

He opened his eyes at the loss of your hand. His heavy gaze fell to where you sat in front of him, on your knees with your hand between your legs. He leaned forward and pulled your hand from your core. “I don’t fucking think so, princess.” He said, his voice low and strained. He pulled your hand up to his face and took your soaked fingers into his mouth The feeling of his tongue licking your fingers clean of your own juices was enough to having you almost coming undone.

He removed your fingers from between his lips with a smile. “You don’t get to make yourself cum, baby.” He told you. His pink tongue shot out to lick his lips quickly. “That’s my job.”

You felt yourself squirming as he let go of your hand. The urge to touch yourself was always so strong when you went down on Calum. The way he looked and sounded was just too much of a turn on for you. “Yes, sir.” You said softly as you replaced your hand on his cock. You leaned forward again and took him between your lips.

You flattened your tongue and ran it along the underside of his shaft as far as you could take him. Your hand continued to work his balls while your other was applying a gentle, but firm pressure to the base of his cock. He moaned loudly, his jaw slacking as his voice filled the empty rooms of your home.

“Oh, my god.” He groaned as you started to bob your head up and down quickly. “Fuck, princess. You suck my dick so well. So fuckin’ good for me.”

You hummed quietly, sending a wave of vibrations through him. He pulled at your hair again to keep himself from pushing your head down. He knew that you couldn’t take all of him, as much as you had tried. A few months into your relationship he’d started pulling your hair to stop himself, and suddenly you discovered that you had a hair pulling kink.

You began to moan softly around him, your own noises mixing beautifully in the air with his. He started to lose control, his hips bucking into your mouth before he could stop himself.

“S-sorry,” He grunted. “Ah, fuck you just feel so good.”

You pulled your mouth and hands away from him for a second before resting them lightly on his thighs. “It’s okay.” You said, panting as you tried to catch your breath. “It’s okay. Fuck my mouth, baby. Wanna feel you in my throat.”

His eyes opened quickly. He raised his brows almost pitifully as he looked down at you. Even in this state, turned on and needing to cum, he looked at you with so much love in his dark brown eyes. He nodded his head slightly as he began to move his hips up into your waiting mouth. He used his large, tattooed hands to move your head as he snapped his hips upward. More moans made themselves heard from your throat while he let out short, strained groans above you. “Ahhhhh, god.” He growled. “Yeah, you want my cum, baby? Take-” He paused, his words replaced by another loud whine as you made affirming noises around his cock. “Fuck, take me so well.”

“Fuck…” He whined lowly, his words falling from his open lips quickly. “Fuck, baby, I’m gonna cum. I- I’m-” He stopped short, unable to continue as his cock started twitching in your mouth. You moved one hand from his thigh to his cock and started to pump him quickly.

He whined out loudly as he came into your warm mouth. The low, guttural sounds that came from his open mouth as his head fell to the back of the couch made the fire in your own abdomen grow that much hotter. You wanted so badly to reach down between your own legs and finish yourself off. But you knew that Calum could always do it so much better.

You could spend the rest of your life listening to Calum Hood cum. The sounds were amplified by the high ceilings of your home, echoing back to your ears like the most well orchestrated song that had ever been written. He finished with a final, impossibly loud, high pitched cry as the last drops of his hot cum landed on your tongue.

Pulling him out of your mouth, you took a moment to swallow what he had given you. You sat back on your feet as Calum moved his hands from your hair. One landed on the couch next to him while the other fell to his stomach. His breathing was heavy and his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, a lazy smile on his perfect lips. A sense of pride swelled in your chest as you looked at his completely blissed out face, panting from the pleasure you’d just given him.

He sat forward and placed a hand on your cheek. He stood and pulled you up to stand with him before turning you so that your back was to the couch.

“My turn,” He smirked, his eyes dark and hooded as he moved you to lie down across the couch, your back resting on the arm of it. He placed wet, open mouthed kisses down your body as he made his way down to your soaking center. With a quick movement of his wrist he pulled the black lace from your hips and down your legs. He settled himself between your thighs with a sigh. “God, you’re fuckin’ dripping, baby.” He told you softly, a cocky smirk on his face. “How on earth did this happen?”

You whined as his plump lips grazed over your inner thigh. “You,” You moaned. “You,oh,” Another, somehow louder moan. “Your cock. Love sucking your dick, baby.”

You swear you actually heard an animalistic growl just before his lips attached to your clit hungrily. Before you could stop yourself, a loud whine poured out of your open mouth at the unexpected contact. You reached down and laced your fingers into Calum’s long, black curls. You bent your knees as he wrapped his hands around your thighs, his hands holding you tightly against his mouth.

He was relentless as he used his tongue against your sensitive clit. He pulled sounds from you that were so loud, you knew that your neighbors heard you anytime you had sex. Afterwards, you sometimes felt bad. But in the moment, with his hands on you and his lips pulling and incredible orgasm out of you, you didn’t care. Part of you wanted people to know that he was making you feel this good.

You whined and moaned, squirming as Calum quickly got you to the brink of falling apart. You felt your legs begin to shake around his head as your noisese reached higher and higher decibels. Calum had his eyes closed as his tongue pressed to your clit, taking in the sounds you were making and the taste of you. He felt himself getting hard again as you started to cum on his tongue. He moved one hand from your thigh and easily slid two long fingers into your slick folds. He expertly curled his fingers, brushing against that one spot inside of you that set off fireworks beneath your skin. You don’t know how hard you pulled on Calum’s hair when you came, but it was hard enough to pull a low moan from him as he continued to swipe the tip of his tongue over the swollen and sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Calum- Cal-” You whined pitifully. “Cal- I’m cu-”

He pulled his lips from your clit, his fingers still inside of you. “Yeah, baby.” He groaned. “Want to feel you cum. God you’re so fuckin’ pretty when you cum all over my lips.” He leaned down and licked at your clit a few times. “Could listen to you singin’ like that all fuckin’ day, princess.”

With one final curl of his fingers, you felt yourself stiffen up as you reached your high. Your hands pulled at his hair again as your hips instinctively pulled away from him. He pulled his hand away from your core, replacing it on your thigh to hold you firmly to his face while he used his tongue to rub harshly on your clit.

Your hands loosened on his hair as you started to come down from your high. Now, it was your turn to be the one that was a panting mess on the couch. Calum sat up on his knees with a proud look on his face. He brought one hand to his face, wiping your juices from his lips before he leaned down, hovering over you while he supported his weight with one hand that was holding on to the back of the couch, the other resting on the very edge of the cushion.

“Hi,” You said softly, breathing heavily as you reached up to rest one hand on his cheek.

“Hey,” He answered with a smirk. He moved forward and his lips met yours softly. You moved your hand from his cheek, back into his hair as you opened your lips for him. You tasted your own orgasm mixing with his on your tongue and wondered to yourself if it tasted as wonderful to him as it did to you.

He pulled away from you, breaking the kiss with a sigh. “Okay, well, now we have a problem.” You furrowed your brows. You’d both just given and received great oral, what could possibly be wrong? He looked away from you, down to his legs. You followed his eyes, looking between your bodies to his hard cock that was pressing into your stomach.

“Oh, really?” You asked as you leaned up to kiss him again. “We should probably take care of that, then. Can’t send you back to the studio with a cock that hard. Don’t wanna make the guys jealous.”

He scoffed. “If you actually think I’m leaving the house again today, you’re crazy, baby girl.”

“Crazy ‘bout that dick.” You told him with a smile.

He dropped his head, his curls tickling your chest as he laughed. “So fuckin’ ridiculous. I’m tryin’ to be sexy.”

“You’re always sexy.” You told him. “I just didn’t want you to forget how much I love The Anaconda.”

His laugh grew to a full belly laugh at your use of the nickname you’d given his penis. “I love you,” He said as his laugh started to calm down. “And so does he.” He said, motioning again to his erection.

“My jaw kinda hurts, baby. I don’t know if I can blow you again just yet.”

“Who said anything about a blow job? He wants to be in that beautiful cunt of yours.”

“Does he?”

“Oh, yeah.” He moaned, moving his hips so that his dick rubbed against your stomach. “He said he’s been waiting all day to get in there.”

“He did, huh?”

“Uh huh. I just relay his messages, love.”

“Well then I say we take this upstairs. If we do it in the shower, we don’t have to clean the couch cushions again.”

He grinned at you before placing a kiss to your forehead. “My girl is so smart.” He said sweetly before pulling away from you to rest on his knees again. He put one foot on the floor as he reached forward, taking your hand and helping you to sit up in front of him.

Your legs were weak as you stood from the couch. Calum placed his arm around your waist, all but holding you up as you walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and reached into the shower to turned the water on. As the water began to warm up, he kneeled down to one knee in front of you. Your hands fell lightly into his hair again as he began to pull the thigh high stockings down your legs. He placed short kisses to your legs as he removed the material, tossing them to the side as he slid them off of your feet.

When both stockings were off, he stood back up and reached his hands behind your back to unclasp the black bra that you wore. He removed the thin material and dropped it beside his feet as his hands began to roam over your body.

“You really are just so fuckin’ pretty.” He said quietly as he pulled you into him. “You’re pretty when you cum, you’re pretty when you’ve got my dick in your mouth.” You felt a blush creep onto your cheeks. His voice was low, quiet and soft as he spoke. “You’re just really pretty. In case I never told you.”

You moved forward and met his lips with a kiss. “Thank you, baby.” You whispered when you pulled away. “Now, get your ass in that shower and fuck me. Please.” He smiled quickly before stepping away from you and bending down to pull his socks off.

He pulled the shower curtain back. “After you, my love.” He said with a cliche’ bow as he motioned for you to step to the shower.

You stepped past him and stood under the falling water as he stepped in behind you. His hands wrapped around your waist as he began to kiss along your shoulders. “How do you want it?” He asked quietly.

“Bending me over is probably easiest.” You answered. “Less chance that either of us will fall.”

“Oh, baby. Again with the romantics.” He sighed, you felt his lips smiling into your skin.

“If you want romantic, we can move this to the bedroom.”

“And miss out on a chance to see that ass bent over? Not on your life, princess.” He told you as he moved his hands from around your waist. One hand stayed on your hips while the other moved up your back. He began to gently push you forward, your hands landing on the wall to support yourself. He removed his hand from your back, dropping it to his shaft and pumping himself a few times. “Good?” He asked as he lined himself up with your entrance.

You turned to look at him over your shoulder. You gave him a wide smile as you nodded at him. He returned your smile before looking away from you, down to where your bodies met. He moved his hips, pushing into you with a low moan. The initial stretch wasn’t as harsh as it normally was, since he’d opened you just a little with his fingers downstairs.

“Oh, my god.” You whined as he bottomed out.

“You okay?” He asked.

You nodded your head again, gritting your teeth as you adjusted to him inside of you. “Yeah, baby. I’m great. You feel so fuckin’ good.”

“Yeah?” He asked with a moan as he pulled out. “You like when I bend you over, princess?” You nodded again, not trusting yourself to speak. With a smirk that you missed, he pushed back into you, slightly faster this time.

Just like they had downstairs, yours and Calum’s noises began to fill the tiled walls of the shower as he set a quick pace with his deep thrusts. You felt another orgasm building inside of you as you listened to his throaty moans. You took one hand off the wall of the shower and moved it between your legs again.

Calum stopped moving and sighed. “What did I tell you downstairs?” He asked as you pulled your hand away and placed it back on the wall in front of you.

“I don’t get to make myself cum.”

“And why not?”

“Because that’s your job."

“That’s exactly right, baby.” He said as he moved one hand from your hips to wrap around you, his long fingers teasing at your clit. “What kind of shitty husband would I be if I didn’t get my girl off every chance I got?”

You giggled, looking over your shoulder at him once again. Your eyes fell closed as he started to apply firm pressure to your clit. You whined quietly as he started to move his hips again, the same quick pace as before. You started to get louder as you got closer and closer to your second orgasm. He picked up the pace with his hand, a loud growl coming from his throat as he felt your walls tighten around him.

“Oh, god, baby.” He grunted. “You wanna cum, princess?” He asked, not letting up on you at all as he moved his fingers and hips quickly. The sounds of wet skin were almost loud enough to cover your whimpers and cries.

“Yes.” You cried out. “God, yes. Want to cum all over your thick cock.”

He applied more harsh pressure to your clit and you felt your legs buckle beneath you as a white hot electricity spread through your body. You cried out loudly as your chin fell to your chest.

Calum sped up his thrusts as he fucked you through your orgasm. Once you started to come down, he pulled out of you and began to him pump himself. You felt his cum hit your back in sporadic bursts before being washed away by the falling water as he let out a string of low, whiney groans. He was breathing heavily again as you stood up straight and turned to face him. You wrapped your arms around his neck while he placed his hands on your hips.

“Holy shit.” He breathed with a sleepy smile.

“Agreed.” You answered with a nod.

“That was…” He started, raising his eyebrows. “Just, holy shit.”

You giggled at his utter loss for words. Being a songwriter, it wasn’t often that Calum had trouble finding his words. But right now, all he could think of was “Holy shit.”  
You turned slightly in his arms to turn off the shower. A comfortable silence filled the room as the water stopped running. Calum opened the shower curtain and stepped out, grabbing two towels from the cabinet and handing one to you. You both had bright smiles on your faces as you dried yourselves. You tossed your towels into the hamper in the corner of the room before leaving the bathroom, walking hand in hand to your bedroom down the hall.

You both got dressed and Calum placed a quick kiss to your cheek. “Go ahead and get comfy.” He told you before walking out of the room.

When he came back, you were under the covers, already half asleep as he climbed into bed beside you. He had his phone in his hand, typing away on the screen.

“Who ya talking to?” You asked with a yawn as he set his phone on the bedside table and settled into bed.

“Letting Luke know I’m not coming back in.”

You nodded sleepily just as Calum’s phone rang. He picked it and opened the message, a loud laugh coming out before he could stop himself. He showed you his phone and you had to laugh along with him. Luke had sent back a selfie, a photo of him looking like he was about to be sick along with the message, _“You’re so fuckin gross. Didn’t need to know that.”_

“What did you tell him?” You asked as he put his phone to sleep and set it back on the table. He situated himself and got comfortable before wrapping one arm around your shoulders and pulling you into his chest.

“I said that you just made me cum twice, so I’d be useless if I came back anyway.”

You rolled your eyes and wrapped one arm around him. “Oh, great. Now he thinks we’re a couple of sex crazed maniacs.”

“Aren’t we?” He asked with a giggle.

“I mean, yeah, but I didn’t need Luke to know that.”

“I’m sorry, princess.” He whispered before kissing your hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Calum Month, Batman! This was completely out of the blue. I was just being horny on main on Tumblr earlier and this kinda… Happened. It’s partially my friends fault because she started talking about the sounds he makes. So you can blame her for this surprise fic (the title was also her, she was trying to come up with dick jokes.) Honestly, if I hadn’t decided to make this a whole ass month of Calum fics, I more than likely would have waited until April to post this since I have fics planned through the end of March. Anyway. Hope you all liked this, because I almost died to write it.


End file.
